The Turtle Hermit Way
The Turtle Hermit Way (亀仙流きつーい修業, "Kamesenryuu Kitsu~i Shugyou", lit. "Kame Sen's Method of Intense Training") is the eighteenth episode of Dragon Ball and the fifth episode of the Tournament Saga. Summary The episode begins by showing other fighters from all over the world training for the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament. Meanwhile, Krillin and Goku are tired from exhaustion after Master Roshi’s milk delivery training. Krillin is glad it is over, but Master Roshi tells the boys that the milk delivery is only early morning training and that it was time for mid-morning training. Master Roshi then tells Goku and Krillin that their mid-morning training was to plow through the fields in this area but since this training was meant to strengthen the hand, it would have to be done bare-handed. The boys then begin to plow through the dirt and a few hours later they completed it. Next, it is time for breakfast. Launch has cooked the boys a feast. Unfortunately, Krillin puts a little too much pepper in her food and this makes Launch sneeze into her violent self. She starts to fire bullets at Goku, Krillin and Master Roshi. The threesome ran out of the Kame House. Master Roshi then thinks it would be a good idea if they ate outside. After breakfast, the boys have to study until lunchtime. Master Roshi explains to them that a strong body is a waste without a smart mind. After lunch, Master Roshi proposes that they take a nap for a few hours before they resume their training. The three of them then discuss the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament. After napping, the boys are now going to do construction work. Construction work would help them with their muscle and balance, and for them to earn some money on the side. Master Roshi tells the boys that they do not have to use their hands to dig, but just no power tools. Goku and Krillin then shovel, unloaded and wheelbarrowed for the next few hours. Krillin then thinks back about the time he was at the Orin Temple and how the other trainees bullied him because he was short and weak. After remembering this, Krillin hits the pickaxe so hard that its top falls and lands right in front of the frightened head construction worker. After the construction work, Master Roshi tells them it was time for swimming. Goku and Krillin, however, want to learn martial arts. Master Roshi tells the boys that he would teach them martial arts when they move a large boulder. He then points to a large boulder. Krillin tells Master Roshi that it is impossible to move a boulder of that magnitude. Master Roshi responds to Krillin by moving the boulder. Goku then tries to move a boulder of a similar size and is successful! Master Roshi then tells Goku that he had pointed at the wrong boulder and so Master Roshi shows Goku and Krillin an extremely large boulder. He tells them when they were able to move that boulder they will get martial arts training from him. Master Roshi then instructs Goku and Krillin to do ten laps of swimming in the lake. However, swimming in this lake is no cakewalk as sharks patrolled the lake, and the boys swim for their lives as the sharks chase them. After thar rigorous training, their next training exercise requires them to be tied up with rope to a tree. Master Roshi explains to the boys that sometimes one is cornered and must dodge the enemy. Goku asks what he and Krillin would be dodging from. Master Roshi then hits a beehive and hides behind a tree. The bees then begin to give chase to Goku and Krillin. After that, both Goku and Krillin are bee stung from head to toe. Master Roshi tells the boys that their first day of training is over. Krillin then asks Master Roshi if the training tomorrow would be as tough as today. Master Roshi responds to Krillin saying that it would be more difficult, as now the boys would be wearing 50 lb. Turtle Shells on their backs, while they did the training. With the aid of Master Roshi’s training, Goku and Krillin will be tough enough for the World Martial Arts Tournament. Cast Trivia *In the restaurant at the beginning, there is a Human that resembles Oolong and wears exactly the same clothes as he did in his first appearance. *Goku does not have much trouble with reading, despite growing up in the woods. It is possible Grandpa Gohan taught him how to read. Gallery Category:Tournament Saga Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Episodes